


Who I Am Without You Is A Bad Dream

by Fruity446



Series: Make Me Yours Again [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Richard is a great son, Waverly Earp Needs a Hug, a smidge of fluff, so they hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Summary: Nicole makes a startling discovery that Waverly didn't know about, revealing the actual truth. They begin to move on.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Make Me Yours Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210607
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Who I Am Without You Is A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @Catch_Flights_Not_Feelings for inspiring this idea. The title doesn't have much to do with the work, it's just a song lyric like most of the titles in this series.

There were weeds growing out of Ward and Willa Earp’s grave that they shared. Waverly hadn’t been back here since Kevin had ordered her to dig up this very grave under the cover of darkness and the threat of death and the promise of riches. She didn’t feel as guilty about the gang related business now knowing that Nicole knew, but she did feel terrible about having gone against her vows, being unfaithful physically and sexually, but she hadn’t been able to remember anything the night after. 

There were footsteps behind her and suddenly there was a cold presence behind her, more glacial than the presence of her Daddy or Champ. She looked up at the person standing behind her, her jaw dropping in horror as she stared into the face of Tucker Gardner, leering down at her. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Tucker remarked, his face frozen and deadly, making him look like a hammerhead shark trapped in a glass cage. “Kevin misses you. No one quite brought as much riches and debt as your family, Earp. Shame, really.” 

Waverly scowled at him. “What do you want, Tucker? Please, just leave me alone. You’ve already ruined my marriage by us sleeping together, I don’t need anymore drama from you. Nicole already hates me, I don’t need reminding of it.” 

Tucker barked out a laugh, which surprised Waverly. “Did you really think I would want to be with you? We never did anything, Waverly. It was all just a stupid prank Kevin pulled. The pregnancy test was provided by my friend Sam. It would’ve registered as positive either way. Everything was fake. The only thing I did was get you completely wasted. As if I’d want any Earp,” he scoffed. 

“What?” Waverly whispered, tears in her eyes. “You’re telling me that my marriage was ruined for nothing?! Fuck you, Tucker. Get out of my sight. You’ve ruined absolutely everything, even more than I already did myself. I hate you.” 

He grinned, his teeth sharp like fangs as he adjusted his glasses, pushing them further up his nose. “Figured you would’ve been smarter than that. It was worth it though, to watch you both crumble like snails shells being trodden on. See you around, Waverly. Hopefully your wife believes you. Oh wait, it’s your ex-wife now.” 

Waverly crumbled to her knees, defeated. 

  
  
  


“She really did all that for us?” Richard asked in his disbelief after his Mama had recounted the tragic tale once more. He fiddled with a biscuit on the plate in the middle of the table, snapping small chunks off but never eating them. “Something just feels wrong, Mama. Mother would never do that to you, she loves you too much. There’s no way she actually cheated. It just feels off, I can’t believe it.” 

Nicole sighed, sipping from her own cup of tea. “I don’t either. I would’ve helped her pay off the money and captured the bad guys had she just told me what was going on in the first place. I can only think that she’s made all of this up in her head somehow or she’s just lying about cheating so that I can move on. But I can’t move on. I just want the truth, not some confusing story. I mean, how is it possible that Michelle showed up in the first place? She’s in prison for all I know.” 

Richard paused, absorbing this new information. “Is it possible that it’s just one big illusion? That, you know, maybe mum actually thinks everything that happened is real when it’s not. Is that possible?” 

“It is,” Nicole murmured, her head spinning at this new theory. “That would mean she’s having hallucinations. There must be some way we can test that, right? I just can’t believe I didn’t notice before, that’s why everything went to shit. God, I should’ve been there for her.” 

“Mama, it’s not your fault,” Richard stated calmly, rising from his chair to pull her into a hug. Nicole accepted the embrace gratefully, running her fingers through her son’s cropped auburn hair. “You couldn’t have known. Not even Mum knows, and she’s the one suffering from this illness.” 

“You’re right,” she sighed. “But we should talk to her about this. Waverly needs help. She needs me to be there for her and I….I need her. She needs to know that she hasn’t done anything wrong so she can stop eating away at herself from the inside.” 

“I’ll take the kids over to aunty Wyn’s house,” Richard said with a large smile, happy his parents were getting back together. At least, they were going to be there for one another again. “Take care of her mama. And please….don’t get your heart broken again.” 

“I won’t,” she promised, kissing his forehead. “You’re gonna be a great dad one day, if you ever decide to be one. Hopefully you’ll still have time for me when I’m old and I have wrinkles.” 

“You’re already both of those things,” he quipped. 

“Hey!” 

  
  
  
  


Waverly was still at the graveyard when Nicole eventually stumbled upon her by chance. The small woman was slumped on top of her father and sister’s shared grave, her hands fisted in her jacket pocket in a meek attempt to ward off the bite of Purgatory’s winter wind. Her attempt was futile, as even in sleep she was trembling, her face contorted in pain as she mumbled unintelligible words. 

Nicole carried her inside of the house and after carefully placing the brunette on the couch, she began to stock the fire with logs that she had been collecting throughout the summer, knowing that winters in Purgatory―and Canada as a whole―were usually very chilly. Soon, there was a fire roaring in the hearth and Waverly began to stir from her sleep/unconscious state. 

“Nicole?” She whimpered, tossing and turning on the couch. When her eyes did finally open they were bloodshot and her hands were an irritated red, probably from the cold. Lord knows how long she had been out there. “Shit, I’ve been gone for days again. Listen, I know you’re still mad at me, but Tucker Gardner came to see me and―” 

“Tucker Gardner?” Nicole interrupted, her nose scrunching up as it always did whenever she was confused. “Waverly, he died ten years ago. Pancreatic cancer. We were at his funeral to support Mercedes and Beth when he was buried, even though we both hated his guts as did everyone in his family.” 

“But I saw him!” Waverly protested. “He said we didn’t do anything together, that it was a prank by Kevin. I hate him so much. I can’t believe everything we had was ruined because of some sick prank by a bunch of immature adults.” 

“Wave,” Nicole averred. She cupped the other woman’s cheeks in her hands as she prepared to announce what was on her mind. “I know this may be hard to hear, but I don’t think any of this gang related business was actually real. Tucker’s dead and your mother was in prison throughout your entire crime streak. I believe...I believe you’re suffering from hallucinations.” 

The brunette tilted her head to the side in scepticism. “So you mean to say that I ruined our marriage because I’ve got mummy issues and I hallucinated being part of a gang and cheating on you? Jesus, I’m a mess. No wonder everyone leaves me. You should too, Nicole. I’m dragging you down into the lake, you should save yourself. Leave me. Please. Move on.” 

“I am moving on,” she declared, not missing that there was a twinge of disappointment on her ex-wife’s face. She tilted the smaller woman’s chin up with her index finger, their eyes locking together in a heated stare. “You are going to move on too. We’re moving on together.” 

Waverly groaned, burying her face in a cushion she had sewn years ago. “I can’t. I don’t deserve happiness, but you do. You always do. You’re too good for this world and I’m just a giant burden. I’m not extraordinary or worthy of love. I’m just like what Daddy always said I was….a mistake.” 

“Someone like you could never be a mistake,” the redhead said as she moved the cushion out of the way so that she could press her forehead against Waverly’s. “You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and just because you’re mentally ill doesn’t mean that will ever change. I still love you, angel.” 

The brunette whimpered. “I love you too. So much. I promise I’ll get better. I swear I’ll change.” 

“I know you will,” Nicole whispered, rubbing their noses together. “Together.” 

“Together,” Waverly repeated, before a wince of discomfort crossed her face. “And I just got my period. Moment successfully ruined, vagina. Thank you so much. If you’ll excuse me, I don’t want to ruin the couch.” 

Nicole laughed. “Do you need a heating pad?” 

“You are my heating pad!” Waverly called back. 

Waverly Earp would be the death of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case you're confused, Tucker and the gang fiasco was a hallucination. So hopefully you don't hate Waverly quite so much now and you can understand the truce nature of her sickness, even though she made some mistakes that are still hard to forgive.


End file.
